


【Icheeney】伊卡布的私房日记

by suibianbbbb



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform, 日记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: #伊卡布视角#有原创角色#ooc预警一场不浪漫的邂逅，揭开命运的重重帷幕。
Relationships: Sweeney Todd/Ichabod Crane
Kudos: 3





	【Icheeney】伊卡布的私房日记

1801年4月12日

第一次打开我的日记本，有点小激动，我想我会一直写下去的。

嗯，我叫伊卡布·克瑞恩，是一名平平无奇的小警察。曾经也是一名用科学的眼光看待世界的有志青年，直到断头谷的那次经历，鬼怪把我直接摁在树林里摩擦，我的三观直接被炸碎了。

不过好在案子最终还是破了，我在业内名声大噪，各种大的小的案子都来找我，许多同行把我视为了眼中钉。

我并不在乎别人的目光，我只知道什么是我应该做的。就比如侦破案件，还被害者一个公道，或让被冤枉的人不再蒙冤。

卡崔娜与小麦斯白同我回到了纽约，卡崔娜选择在家以写作为生，小麦斯白年龄够大了，现在是我的助理。美好的日子还在继续。

刚才我的长官找到了我，告诉我有一桩棘手的案子，一个地方连续失踪了二十余人，包括当地有名的法官与理发师。

“在哪儿？”

“伦敦。”长官似乎是见到我停顿的脚步，连忙补充道，“我们会有船只送你过去的，这个案子是我的一个老朋友拜托我的，请你务必要……”

我没听他说完，有些烦：“知道了知道了……什么时候去？”这些长官通常都很烦人，拉着你说的一大堆话永远都是废话，最后只是为了让你同意他们的要求。

“明天下午两点。”

我点了点头。

长官走之前还看了我一眼，露出一个诡异的微笑：“小克瑞恩警员，我的朋友……你知道的，这个案子你必须完成，不是吗？”然后头也不回地离开了。

我坐在床上，感受指尖传来的柔软的触感，啊，我的床，真不知道何时才能再见到你。

我又找了卡崔娜，告诉她了这件事，并且要带走小麦斯白。她露出一个淑女的微笑，表示她会照顾好自己的，这让我放心了许多。我给了她一个拥抱，然后把笼中之鸟递给了她。我不知道我的表情如何，她倒有些错愕。

“视觉残留。”她最终还是笑着接了过去，“伊卡布，我感觉你在和我说明后事。你看，现在连你一直随身携带的笼中之鸟都给我了。”

后事？当然不，我只是担心。

这些我没有告诉她，我觉得还是留给她一个潇洒的背影比较好，有些话挑明了就不好了。

我怎么可能说我喜欢她呢？

1801年4月13日

上午的时候我收拾好了自己的包，陪卡崔娜聊着家常，不，同居这么久，我们已经没有家常可以唠了。我趴在写字台上，面对着她，看她坐在那里，一缕金发垂在眉梢，显得如此温文尔雅。我伸出右手帮她挽到耳后，她也配合地低下了头。她是那么美丽，我瞬间有理由怀疑是不是作为一名女巫，她给我施了什么咒法，让我的眼里只剩下她。

不过能得到小姐的青睐也是我的荣幸。我心里暗戳戳地脑补出了一整部戏剧，她是困于高塔的公主，是不详，是人们眼中的怪物；我就是解救公主的骑士，像每个童话故事一样，我们会幸福地生活在一起，一辈子。

当然，我有头。

“克瑞恩先生。”小麦斯白站在楼下喊我的名字提醒我，是时候该去码头了。

我又给了卡崔娜一个拥抱，下楼坐上马车。

哦，该死的。现在我在船上，写下今天的日记。船实在是太晃了，一点儿都不稳，我连人体解剖图都看不了。在这样一个情况下，能写下这么多字对我来说已经很不容易了。我刚刚问了船员，大概要明天快喝早茶的时候才能到，我大概也是要睡这么久了。

今天就先写这么多吧。

1801年4月14日

船到码头的时间比我想象中的要少一点，这是我庆幸的，这意味着在我回纽约之前我再也不用忍受那飘在空中挥也挥不走的让人恶心的海水的味道了。我发誓，那可让我感到头晕眼花，就像从十米高空一跃而下又突然卡在离地面一两米的地方一样。

我拜访了布莱恩德长官，那就是我的长官的老朋友，是一名德英混血，长得标志，我相信他年轻的时候一定有不少追求他的姑娘们。他和我讲述了关于案件的一切，其实也没多少东西。

那些失踪的人们都像人间蒸发一样，忽然就没了踪影。已经数不清有多少人了，少说也有二三十个。哦，看来我的长官还漏报了那么一点。

布莱恩德长官请我去吃当地有名的糕点店，是洛薇特太太开的。馅饼是她的店的招牌，尤其是肉馅的，格外美味。我问了一下，这家店本来生意惨淡，但是在洛薇特太太苦练了十五年的烘焙技术之后，味道有了非常明显的改善。瞧这繁华的景象，不知道的人或许会以为这一间屋子里面正在举行什么派对一样。

“楼上是干什么的？”我离开时注意到楼上有一间房间，即使是白天看上去也有点阴森森的。洛薇特太太的糕点店的大门旁有楼梯直通房间的门，那里一定住着别人——这个是我十分敢推断的。事实证明我想的没错。

布莱恩德长官回答我说：“那是斯温尼·陶德的理发店，他也住在里面。”

“斯温尼·陶德？”我饶有兴趣。

“是的，他家的生发水很好用，他的理发技术也是一流，我带我的夫人去那里好几次了……哦，就是他这个人有点冷淡，不是特别爱讲话。唔……其实还有点阴沉。对了，克瑞恩，改天带你去他那儿理个发？你看你的头发，都多长了……”布莱恩德长官非常热情，笑着拍了拍我的背。我并不是个很会交谈的人，面对好客的他有点尴尬，就抬手撩开眼角旁的一撮刘海。这么一看，确实是有点长了。

当布莱恩德长官帮我安置好住所之后就离开了。

“如果有事或者什么问题随时可以来找我，我家就离舰队街不远的巴克街。如果我不在的话可以找我的管家，他叫亚德·布莱克，是位很和蔼的人，我想你会喜欢他的。”

不我不会的——这也是我敢确定的——我并不喜欢与人交谈，任何人。当然，卡崔娜除外。

我躺在柔软的沙发上，思索关于案件的一切。

第一，特平法官死后有一周左右没再有人失踪，但在这之后又恢复到两天到四天一人的状态。凶手为什么会停一周呢？这是一个很关键的问题。

第二，第一位失踪的人是一名理发师，至于叫什么名字……我忘了，哦，见鬼！看来我明天还得去布莱恩德长官那里问问，这或许是一个很关键的线索。

第三，没有第三，这个案子太离奇了，比无头骑士还要让人摸不着头脑。此时我躺在床上，对，我在思考问题中消磨了剩下半天的时光，不得不说我的日记没有营养极了。但是这又有什么关系呢？我现在需要思考凶手的动机。只是以杀人为乐的话那才是真正棘手的。

我想时间不早了，尽管我并没有吃完饭。我现在头有点晕，看来还是坐了大半天船的缘故，我开始有点担心回家的旅程了。

行了，不写了，明天还要踩点办案呢，先睡觉去了，就这样。

1801年4月15日

我终于到公寓了，比我预计得晚一些，我终于可以开始写日记了，我觉得这花不了我多少时间。我和陶德先生聊得很投缘，没错，我今天去找他了。还是布莱恩德长官带我去他那儿理发的，我认为他是一个十分有魅力的男人。

先不谈这个。今天我在享受格兰德太太——我的房东，为我准备的美味的早点时我又梳理了一遍这个案子。我发现一个共同点，所有的失踪者都是男性，年龄除了阿道夫（就是我昨天忘记名字的那位理发师，今天早上我在穿衣服的时间想起来了）都在三十五岁以上。这是一个小小的突破，我认为布莱恩德长官还没有发现这件事情。

我放下汤匙，想到了一些新的东西。我解开黑色风衣胸前的两颗扣子，顺手拿起吃饭前放在木桌角落上的笔记本就往外跑。联系，我需要更多的联系。这些男人的体貌特征，家庭情况。我不相信这是凶手的无差别攻击，在这种小镇要是有这种杀人狂的话早乱套了，所以凶手一定有一个目标。我激动地攥紧了手中牛皮封面的本子，我很清楚，如果我能破解其中的奥秘，我即将发现一个真相——一个藏在见不得光的连环杀手背后的真相。

我不知道阿道夫住在哪里，我就去了布莱恩德长官的家里，如他所说的，布莱克先生与其他我所见过的粗鲁粗心的管家不同，他的确是一名儒雅有内涵的人。他见到我，露出一个并不会让人感到陌生的微笑：“克瑞恩先生，布莱恩德先生还在享用他的早茶。”

“哦好吧。”我想了想，还是不要用工作打扰别人美好的早茶时光了，“我想我可以等他。”不，或许还是人命更重要。可能我在布莱克先生眼里就是一个行为举止一惊一乍的年轻人吧，但我不在乎，谁会在乎呢？我跑上楼，没管楼底下还在喊我的可怜的布莱克先生。

布莱恩德一眼就看见了我，他在我的目光下缓缓放下刀叉，或许是有些错愕，他一直盯着我的脸在看，或许是不太相信昨天还好端端的小伙子今天精神就不太对劲了吧。

“呃……布莱恩德长官……”我被盯得有一点紧张，但现在不是想这些的时候，“我想请问，那件案子的一些事情。”

“啊！当然可以！我的朋友。”他从价格不低也谈不上高昂的椅子上站起了身，“另外，以后可以不用喊长官了，那太老套了。喊我先生，啊不，直接叫我巴斯曼达也行，我并不会拒绝。”天，他依旧是那么的热情，我依旧是那么的尴尬。我朝他笑了笑，现在我认为当时我只是简单地扯了下有些抽搐的嘴角，不自然地点了下头。

布莱恩德长官有好几本厚厚的记事本，小镇上所有人的情况他都记了下来，这让我调查起来方便了许多。很快，我便找到了男人们的相似之处，他们大多是小布尔乔亚，或者更有钱一些，比如特平法官，就是名中层资产阶级。多的简单点，他们都有钱。那么，凶手绝对不是缺钱了想敲诈勒索一番，因为三十多个男人的钱加在一起凶手在这个小镇上可能三辈子都用不完。

排除了这一条后，虽然我们的范围并没有减小多少，但好歹是有进展了，找线索不至于是茫茫大海捞一根针一样满满的都是挫败感。

此时，布莱恩德长官递给我一杯茶，当地特产，我抿了一口：“有回甘，好茶。”

“克瑞恩先生。”

“嗯？”

“你是英国人吗？”

“额……我出生在纽约，但我的父母都是英国人。”

布莱恩德长官笑着点了点头。我想到了一些事，刚刚还没来得及问他：“第一位失踪的人，那个好像叫……阿道夫。对，阿道夫。他人怎么样？”

“他吗？唔……”布莱恩德长官皱眉思索了一会儿，才别出来几句对这人的评价，“让我想想，哦，他以前是……本……杰明……噢，对！本杰明，他以前是本杰明·巴克的学徒。天，我居然连本杰明的名字都快要忘了，不过你不要在意这个……其实他这个人……挺刻薄的，对他的学徒态度一点也不好，前两个月在那里摆一台子帮人家修理胡子，被斯温尼·陶德打败了。”

“打败？”头一次听说修理胡子被打败，这确实是个新鲜的事情。

“没错，我不在现场，是特平法官和我说的，其实他也不在现场哈哈……这件事你可以问问当时围观的人们。阿道夫似乎实在推广他的产品，陶德说阿道夫一点儿也不专业，阿道夫不服就要和他比赛帮人刮胡子，结果完败了。唉……就为了这么一件事，我们的可怜的托拜厄斯·拉格还要被他无情地鞭打……”

“托拜厄斯……”

“就是阿道夫的助手兼学徒，说是学徒，我看阿道夫也没教过他什么有用的东西，他就是一名跑腿的。”

我没在阿道夫身上想太多，但对布莱恩德的描述很感兴趣。我总认为到了他这样地位的长官或许不该为穷苦百姓的生活而操心什么，但是他了解得很多。“那么特平法官呢？”从布莱恩德长官的话里我还能知道，特平法官与他关系不错。

“他吗？”布莱恩德长官面色严肃了起来，把我拉进他的书房，“下面这些话我只和你讲，千万不要说出去……说出去也别说是我说的！明白吗？”我点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“我二十七年前被调到这里，当一名即将退休的长官的助手，在法庭上我第一次见到特平法官，他不怒自威，在我眼里是个成功人士。但是十五年前有一件事打破了我对他的看法。”

我歪着头，悉心听着，不想错过任何一个字。

“特平就是个猪狗不如的伪君子。啊，那个名字我没多久前还提过，本杰明·巴克，一名英俊的理发师。他有一位美丽的妻子，是街上公认的美人，他们生了一个可爱的女儿。特平看上了本杰明的妻子，就找了一个罪名把他送入监狱……本杰明最后去了澳洲劳动改造十五年，谁知道他现在怎么样了……唉，可怜的巴克夫人，那件事之后就服药自杀了，他们可爱的女儿还被特平那个伪君子收养了！”说到这里，布莱恩德长官的声音又压低了一点，“你猜后来怎么着？”

“怎么着？”我隐约猜到了什么，但不敢说出来。

“他打算与他的养女约翰娜结婚！哈哈，然后他就失踪了，你说这是不是报应？”布莱恩德长官猛地一拍大腿，“善恶有报，天理昭彰。不是吗？”

我心情有点复杂，这真是一个混蛋……难以言喻只想让人骂他的混蛋。

我向布莱恩德长官道了谢，打算再去走访一些人家，找到他们失踪时的共同点。

我快步走到楼下，发现已经是下午了。我没有选择吃午饭或者喝点什么，消化食物会阻碍我的思维，我直奔受害者的家里。当我问完第六户人家时，已经是傍晚了，但我并没有得到什么有用的信息。我在简单地吃了点之后遇见了同样吃完正在散步的布莱恩德长官，我点头向他问好。

“理个发吗？”

“嗯？”

“去陶德先生那里，修剪一下头发，让你看得更精神一点。”

“当然可以。”瞧，我已经忙到忘记这件事情了。

我来到陶德先生的理发店，进门先看到的是那扇窗，很大却让气氛更显阴郁的窗。我躺在他的定制椅子上，布莱恩德长官和我们聊着天。

“伊卡布·克瑞恩……警员……所以你是来调查人口失踪的？”

“没错。”我看不见他的表情，但我听到他轻笑了一声。这有什么好笑的！

“你以前办过什么案子？”

“断头谷可以吗？”

“断头谷？”我感觉他半死不活的语调生动了一些。

“是的。断头谷，里面有个无头骑士被一名邪恶的女巫操控着，砍人家脑袋，搞得当地都人心惶惶的。啊哈，那个骑士真的没有头，信我。我本来也不信的，以为是哪个家庭不和睦的人想出来的恶作剧，但后来我就被骑士按在地上摩擦了，我的肩膀上还有他的剑留下的疤痕呢。”我不方便脱下衣服，就在伤口那边比划了一下。

“那么长，居然活下来了。”

“是啊，我也觉得神奇，这不是科学能够解释的。”

布莱恩德长官看我们聊得投缘，可能还有别的事情，说了一声就先离开了。陶德也很快帮我剪完了头发，给我留了个长度适中的刘海。我本来打算走的，但是陶德叫住了我。

“陶德先生，还有什么事吗？”我弯过的小臂上挂着外套，转过身，看见陶德苍白的脸。

“我可以……看一下伤痕吗？”他指了指我肩膀伤口的位置，“我……很好奇”

我解开衬衫扣子，我的左肩上靠近心脏的位置上一道五英寸的疤痕暴露在空气之中。陶德的嘴巴张开，没有说出任何话。

我把衣服套好，他才回过神：“疼吗？”

“不疼，但场面很吓人。”我回答道，“而且……说出来你可能不信，我晕血，当时被吓晕了。”

“这场面能有几个人不害怕。”陶德把他的刀具放好，“有些晚了，去楼下洛薇特太太那儿吃点馅饼吗？”我没有拒绝，就跟他去了。

啊……已经很晚了。其实我和陶德没有干什么，聊聊家常，从他的话里我可以知道他以前在一个渔村当理发师，后来来到了小镇。他真的是个知识渊博的人，而且他的真实年龄不像他的外表看起来如此年轻。我原以为他三十二三左右，一撮头发染成个性的白色，后来他才告诉我他已经四十岁了。

剩下的话长话短说。今天一天过得充实，就先睡了，明天继续拜访人家，等待是否有人继续失踪。


End file.
